crystal_gemsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BloomRocks!
Hello! Leave a message and don't hesitate to ask for my help! [[User:BloomRocks!|'Jaylee']] [[User talk:BloomRocks!|'Message me!']] ---- My examinations are also over! Thank goodness! Sure I can fix your talkboxes if you want me too! ^^Sailor Mars, I call upon the power of Mars! 15:00, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry! I will be online as often as possible <3!Sailor Mars, I call upon the power of Mars! 22:31, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Yea school has started for me too. Sailor Mars, I call upon the power of Mars! 00:49, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Bloom I deleted my ScarlethX account. It slowed my computer down and my mom told me to take it off. So now I'm Liliana CXLiliana CX (talk) 15:23, April 27, 2014 (UTC) kay can u make me an adminPrincess Liliana (talk) 16:08, July 19, 2014 (UTC) It's okay ill just make editsPrincess Liliana (talk) 17:32, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Yo! Sorry I didn't came on monday >< though I'll try to be more active :) ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 15:17, July 27, 2014 (UTC) btw can I remove that inactive template? ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 15:51, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Hehe...Thanx and btw I am the one who is more jealous than u t(>.♪June♪]]♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 07:50, July 29, 2014 (UTC) You're Slytherin? I'm Slytherin too :).Princess Liliana (talk) 16:32, July 30, 2014 (UTC) What the f*** is wrong with you?! STOP COPYING WINX CLUB WIKI'S STYLE! You better stop doing that, or I'll report this pathetic wiki of yours! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 03:21, August 1, 2014 (UTC) You're right. You are so not worth my time. You're just an immature wanna-be girl playing in Wikia. If I were you, I'll go to another wiki farm - Wikidot, Wikifoundry, Wikispaces, etc. and start a new beginning. You already have a bad reputation here in Wikia! So you're talking about going to hell, huh? Well, YOU should go to hell. You are causing so much chaos here, and your wiki is not gonna be a success anytime soon. Oh? So you think you're not copying Winx Club Wiki? Talkboxes were the specialty of Winx Club Wiki. But now they're not. How about the navigation menu style? You should've credited BOTH Austin & Ally Wiki and Winx Club Wiki! I'm sure you got it from the Winx Club Wiki, NOT from Austin & Ally Wiki! You are just copying directly! You don't even bother to change the colors! Exactly the SAME! You are SO not creative, either. Crystal Gems is a fake show, so don't treat it like it is aired in TV or something! And don't tell me, Winx Club transformations and pictures? And why don't you make your OWN standards and policies? Ohhh, I think I'm going to puke! I'm tired of you. In fact, ALL of us are tired of you. Get lost, BloomRocks! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:39, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Could you unblock Rose? I have something to discuss with her. FrozenInitiateOnFire (talk) 04:01, August 2, 2014 (UTC) GURL! For once, I agree with Rose. Move on with your life. Be happy! Winx is too kiddy for me now, and that's why I stopped watching it and started to read books. I read freaking books. And I personally like the new me now. The one who knows who I REALLY am and not the one who keeps copying others. And yes I admit it! I did copied every single Winx Wiki stuff. Why? Because I was jealous. I was jealous of how perfect Winx Wiki is and how stupid and irritating my wiki is. So right now all the websites I had an account on are the past. If you want to talk to me, keep on messaging me Ujala. But I’d really prefer if you message me on Twitter or Facebook or instagram. I will still be on wikia but I don't know what to edit. FrozenInitiateOnFire (talk) 04:07, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Hermoine. Harry's so cute!Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon!, In the name of the Moon we'll punish you! 16:22, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey Bloom! Long time no see! How u doin'? ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 14:18, September 26, 2014 (UTC)